moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC Trooper
ARC Troopers are Hero special forces. They correspond roughly to Villain Mandalorians. Overview ARCs are highly configurable "spec-ops" units generally oriented around speed, acrobatics, and versatile weaponry. They can also specialize in rocket artillery or droid-disabling pulse grenades. Like Clones, ARCs have a regenerating Stamina meter that they can use to run faster. Unlike Clones, ARCs can also use this Stamina to perform various acrobatic moves, if they purchase Dexterity. The ARC excels at countering the Droid classes on the Imperial team and can be very efficient at helping a team push their assault through the use of its EMP Grenades but the class despite its high maximum health and armour is often considered squishy due to its low base movement speed, weaponry and double edged Dexterity ability. Weapons Buyable Abilities Dexterity Dexterity (commonly referred to in-game as "dex") allows the character who has bought it to perform special acrobatic moves. These moves require stamina, which is another ability which may be upgraded to extend the use of these acrobatic maneuvers. In Open mode, this ability is only purchasable for ARC Troopers. *'Level 1:' Allows the user to roll in any of four cardinal directions. Doing this roll forwards is an extremely useful tool for gaining long distance, as it travels much farther than a normal forward roll. *'Level 2:' Allows the user to jump much higher than normal, perform flips in midair, and off of walls. These are popular evasive maneuvers, which when combined with firing, create a powerful opponent. *'Level 3:' Grants the user protection from being knocked down, as long as one has stamina. When any force tries to knock you down that normally would (e.g. a secondary grenade, Force Push/Pull, an Explosion) the user will do a recovery roll and get up immediately. Additionally, users are able to do side wall flips and run on walls for a limited time. Also allows user to fire while knocked down or rolling, and allows users to perform a Melee Uppercut in the middle of forward rolls (with Melee equipped). This rank of Dexterity will also make the M5 scoped accurate whilst moving. Stamina Stamina determines the ability of the ARC Trooper or Clone Trooper to Sprint and perform Dexterity based moves over time. *'Level 0:' Regenerates 1 point per second while walking or crouching. This is extremely slow. *'Level 1:' Regenerates 3 points per second while walking or crouching. *'Level 2:' Regenerates 5 points per second while walking or crouching. Can fire your weapon while sprinting for double the stamina drain. *'Level 3:' Regenerates 7 points per second. Can regenerate Stamina while running. Firing while sprinting has the normal stamina drain. Other Buyable Items Armor Armor is a universal buyable ability for all classes except the Super Battle Droid, Droideka, Wookiee, Jedi, and Sith. One armor point protects against damage better than one health point. * Level 1: 50 Armor * Level 2: 75 Armor * Level 3: 100 Armor Ammo Ammunition or Ammo represents in Movie Battles the amount of presently available energy to fire a blaster weapon (e.g. E-11 Blaster Rifle) or bolts to fire the Projectile Rifle. * Level 1: The ARC Trooper has some ammo. * Level 2: The ARC Trooper has more ammo. * Level 3: The ARC Trooper has much ammo. Class Specials Special 1 - Sprint Enables the ARC Trooper to temporarily run at an increased speed. If pressed and released (tapped), the Trooper's Stamina bar will decrease as you sprint. The increased running rate stops automatically when you press the Walk key, or when your stamina expires. You must have stamina left (blue bar at right) to initiate a sprint. Sprint will work even when firing the pistols but will automatically deactivate when the rifle is fired (just like the clone trooper). Special 2 - Dive A quick evasive move, in the direction you're moving in: *Special 2 + Forward = Performs a forward dive that covers quite a lot of ground. Uses stamina. *Special 2 + Strafe = Performs a quick side roll which does not cover much ground. Consumes no stamina. *Special 2 + Backpedal = Performs a quick backwards roll that covers the normal roll distance. Consumes no stamina. NOTE: If the ARC Trooper possesses Level 3 Dexterity, and is pushed or injured by an explosion during the Dive execution, a Recovery Roll will ensue after the completion of the Special 2 Dive roll; however, with Levels 1 and 2, the ARC Trooper will be knocked over mid-roll. Gameplay Tips *Clone Pistols deal higher damage than regular pistols, and drain more force. They are a powerful weapon against Sith. *The Westar-M5's scoped shots deal very high damage and force drain, and can be fired rapidly for its power. It is easily one of the strongest weapons in the game. It's also completely accurate when walking. *When you can't afford pulse grenades, Clone Pistol level 2's bounce shots may serve as a substitute for forcing enemies out of cover. *The Rocket Launcher is very powerful, but it's expensive and it limits your movement (no flip-jumps, dives, sprints or weapon rolls) when equipped. *Avoid using Rocket Launchers over long distances unless the target is unaware of your presence. There is usually a Sith that will Force Push the rocket back towards your direction, or the time given between fire and contact will allow the target to dodge it. *Pulse Rockets completely decimate the SBD and Droideka classes. If they aren't immediately destroyed, a few extra shots should take them down. Pulse rockets also deal additional damage to other classes and penetrate shields/damage reduction. *While Dexterity 3 allows you to escape being knocked down, it is highly unadvised to abuse this and run around attentive Sith, as it will lead to Stamina being quickly depleted and death. Try to play as you normally would without Dex 3. *If Dexterity 2 or 3 is purchased, Stamina 1 is essential and Stamina 2 is highly recommended. Abilities that burn Stamina are no good if Stamina can't regenerate. *The Dive (Class Special 2) should be used to escape explosions or quickly withdraw into cover. It generally shouldn't be used to distance yourself from an attacking Sith or as a 'dodge' maneuver in an open area, as the slight pause during the end of the animation leaves you highly vulnerable. *Pulse grenades have a very great radius, and are able to temporarily disable weaponry and completely destroy Shields on any class. Try to make room for at least one in any ARC build! *Thrown pulse grenades have a larger effective radius than launched pulse grenades. Thrown pulse grenades are not sticky and bounce. Remember these differences and choose the appropriate method of delivery for the situation at hand. *Armor 3 is an important part of any ARC build as it grants you 100 armor points, making you incredibly durable. *Albeit extremely rare, it is possible for rockets to be shot down in air. You can take out the 'extremely' if several gunners are firing at your position! *It is possible to use pulse grenades for grenade jumps to get to areas previously unreachable by ARC troopers. Category:Hero Classes Category:Classes